


Jealousy

by amysteryspot



Series: Prompted Works [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Swearing, a little awkward social interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: Tommy gets a little jealous of the attention (Y/N) is receiving at the party and decides that is time to end all the pretending.Sequel to Pretending.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Prompted Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650244
Kudos: 62





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name | (Y/L/N) = Your Last Name
> 
> Prompts requested:
> 
> 45\. Passionate kiss  
> 51\. Public kiss

It was for the best. Or at least it was what he was trying to convince himself since Grace came swaying back into his life and he started to pretend he still loved her. Well, at the beginning he really thought that he still had feelings for her but soon he realized that he had been wrong. There was another woman who had his heart. And that woman was on the other side of the room right now talking to some rich bachelor that he very much wanted to punch in the face.

“You are going to break the glass if you keep holding it like it is that man’s neck between your fingers.” He looked at the object on his hand and then at his aunt, that had a smug look on her face.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. You think nobody noticed the way you’re glaring at the poor man talking to (Y/N)? If looks could kill he most certainly would be six feet underground.” He downed the rest of the whiskey, ignoring her statement and observing as (Y/N) pretended to be interested in the topic of the conversation, whatever it was.

It was a strange feeling being jealous, he definitely wasn’t used to it. And deep down he knew he had no reason to feel this way because (Y/N) wasn’t the type of woman that needed to use jealousy to get a man’s attention - she surely didn’t need it to get his, anyway. There was also the fact that he could trust her with his life since she had been around the family and the business for most part of their lives - before Grace, before the France, before Greta. However he couldn’t help but to feel his blood boil as the man who was talking to her stepped closer and put his hand on her arm.

That was it. He had had enough. He put the glass on the table and marched in their direction, leaving Polly smirking behind him. When he was getting closer to them, (Y/N) noticed him, she had already stepped away from the man who was clearly interested in her. As he reached them, Tommy put his arm around (Y/N), making her look at him confused.

“Everything alright here, my love.” It took her a moment to answer, a moment that Tommy used to glare at the man in front of them.

“Yeah, Mr. Collins was just asking about the company. Mr. Collins, this is Thomas Shelby. Tom, this is Mr. Collins, he is…” He didn’t let her finish, as he extended his hand towards the man for him to shake.

“Well, maybe I can help him with that.”

“Miss (Y/L/N) has already provided me with the information I needed and I don’t want to intrude anymore. If you excuse me.” As he left, (Y/N) turned to look at Tommy.

“Are you crazy? Everybody is looking at us now.”

Good, they better keep their eyes open to take a good look a this.” Tommy pulled her into a kiss as he could hear some of the people around them gasp in pure shock. He didn’t hold back, keeping her impossibly close by digging his fingers into her waist as her hands traveled to his face and their tongues danced together like two old acquaintances. She backed away, still out of breath, just enough to look at him and smiled, as she passes her thumb into the corner of his mouth.

“You’ve got a little lipstick on your mouth.” He smiled back at her as he brought their lips together again. This was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as "psycheswritings". And please, let me know what you think, your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
